The present disclosure relates to a seat sliding device that supports a seat so that the seat is slidable.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-146118 discloses a seat sliding device, in which a rolling element such as a hard sphere and a roller is rotatably arranged in a gap between a lower rail and an upper rail.